


Oh Christmas Tree

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock-Freeform, Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock está cantando mientras decoran el árbol.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/gifts).
  * A translation of [“Oh Christmas Tree”🎄](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682312) by [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge). 



Sherlock Holmes no ha sido un fan de la navidad desde que era un niño pero últimamente las vacaciones le estaban empezando a gustar. La mayoría de esto, bueno, todo esto, tenía que ver con su amor, John Watson. A John le encantaba la navidad. Le encantaba decorar, los regalos, la comida, los jerséis feos, el ponche, ¡todo!

Con esto en mente Sherlock había elegido un árbol para decorarlo entre los dos cuando John volviera a casa de trabajar. Lo había traído a casa, lo había puesto sobre la base e incluso se había acordado de regarlo. Estaba revisando las luces para ver si funcionaban todas cuando la necesidad de cantar le encontró. La necesidad de cantar villancicos.

Mientras que todo el mundo sabe que esto es algo muy no propio de Sherlock, las palabras no eran exactamente las que esperarían y de ahí que fueran muy Sherlock. Por ejemplo, “Adorna los pasillos con crímenes y asesinato, fa la la la la, la la la”. “Es la época de asfixiar a Anderson, fa la la la, la la la....” y, “Me dijeron pa-rum-pa-pa-pum. Que quiero follar el trasero de John pa-rum-pa-pa-pum. Quiero besar su agujero con mi lengua pa-rum-pa-pa-pum, rum-pa-pa-pum, rum-pa-pa-pum, luego iré”

Así que sí, ¡lo de cantar era muy Sherlock Holmes! De hecho John había salido de trabajar antes para ayudar a decorar y estaba de pie por fuera de su puerta escuchando e intentando no reírse cuando su amor cantaba. –Se corrió sobre mi barba desaliñada, esa gloriosa canción de antaño. ¡La de John Watson gimiendo mi nombre mientras se la chupaba!-. Con eso, John no se pudo aguantar y empezó a reír.

Entrando en el piso besó a Sherlock mientras se quitaba el abrigo. – ¡Qué bien! ¿Ya has estado probando el ponche de huevo?

Sherlock sonrió mientras tomaba otro sorbo. –Lo hizo la señora Hudson lo que significa que es 90 por ciento ron. Queda mucho si quieres ponerte cómodo y ayudarme a decorar el árbol.

John sonrió. –Ahora mismo vuelvo-. John rápidamente se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera luego, volvió a tiempo de oír, –Sherlock Holmes, el detective asesor, tenía una polla muy larga y si la llegaste a ver…

-Oh dios santo-, dijo John riéndose. –Tengo que conseguir la receta de este ponche de huevo. Entonces, ¿funcionan todas las luces? ¿O has estado demasiado ocupado cantando?


End file.
